Hana Terumi
Hana Terumi (照美ハナ, Terumī Hana) renown as Kiri's Purple Fire (霧の紫火, Kiri no Shika; English "The Purple Fire of the Mist") is a Jōnin level kunoichi from Kirigakure, also is a member of Team Hoshi. It is also OC created by TheCuteNinjaGirl Background Hana was born as the daughter of the ANBU member, Hikari Terumi (照美ひかり, Terumī Hikari) and the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi (照美メイ, Terumī Mei ) six years older sister, Hanako Terumi (照美花子, Terumī Hanako). She was born during a tumultuous time in the Hidden Mist Village. She was born in theHidden Mist village, Kirigakure, in the Land of Water, a land that had suffered from war not long before. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people. Those with kekkei genkai quickly became feared and hated for their abilities, out of concern that their existence would only bring about more war. During the reign of Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, Kirigakure the village earned the nickname "Village of the Bloody Mist" (血霧の里, Chigiri no sato) based on the detachment towards a kill and the genocides that occurred all around the village. Hana had a happy childhood, her parents loved her, and she had a lot of friends. She became more happy, when her younger sister was born. Hana named her Kya. Then Hana was three years old. She loved her younger sister very much, she always took care of her, and was with her so often, how she could. Of course, she didn't forget her friends, Hana played with them a lot. Hana wanted to become like her parents, she wanted become a better, stronger ninja than her parents.She wanted to enroll in the Ninja Academy, and become a kunoichi. When Hana started attend in the Ninja Academy, she was five years old. She had a lot of training sessions, and she tried to be the best student in the Academy. And she did it. She was one of the best students in her class. The other students admired her, and she was happy. When she considered the first exam, she was nine years old. Hana passed it and became a genin. Hana was assigned to a team with her classmates Hisashi Sasaki (佐々木久, Sasaki Hisashi) and Roshi Kimura (木村老師, Kimura Rōshi), and the team leader and new sensei - jounin Hoshi Itami (伊丹の星, Itami Hoshi). Hana and her teammates were given the bell test. Hizashi instructed them to work together, he sacrificed, and Hana with Roshi got the bells. Also, all of them passed, because their all worked together, like a team. Hana considered her first Chūnin Exams when she was fourteen years old. Before that, she has completed twenty missions, fourteen D-rank, and six C-rank missions. The Chūnin Exams was going to be a hard test, but she had impressive skills surpassing a regular genin, and she, along her teammate Hisashi passed the exams, and became Chūnin. Her second teammate Roshi passed the exams the next year. In exams, she must fight with her both teammates. First, she fought with Roshi, and she wins against him, and second time, she fought Hisashi. Hana pretended, that she is weak, but then Hisashi relaxed, she lured him in to her trap, and win battle. Her sensei Hoshi, and aunt Mei said, that she can become chūnin, because she was able to fight with her teammates. Hana is a very talented ninja, possessing two kekkei genkai: Lava Release and Boil Release. Then she became chūnin, and her parents said to her that she can use kekkei genkai, she mastered and always improved this kekkei genkai, but she didn't forget to improve other skills. Hana now perfectly used ninjutsu, has high level taijutsu skills, and has knowledge about genjutsu. She has leadership skills, a sharp mind, so when she was sixteen years old, she became a Jounin. When she was fifteen years old, her team was on mission, and they faced with other ninjas, and her teammate Hisashi was captured. After that, she and Roshi went looking for Hisashi, but they didn't find him. After one year, with Hisashi missing, Hana became a jounin, Roshi too. Her sister, Kya that time was a chūnin level kunoichi, and Hana's team with Kya was on mission. They fought with other ninjas, who attacked them. It was Iwagakure ninjas. Hana separated from her sister, and she didn't have time to help her. When she found Kya, she was bloody and dying. Hana wanted to help her sister, but she couldn't do anything. Her sister died. Hana always thinked, that her sister died because of her fault. When Hana cam back home, her aunt Mei says to her, that her mother was on mission and died too. Hana overwhelmed. She could't do anything, so she started drinking, and to others said, that she can't sleep, and this is the only way how she can sleep. Roshi helped Hana, and he always take care of her, but he was on mission with other team, and he don't come back. He was killed by Iwagakure ninjas, when Hana completely overwhelmed. She has lost the people closest to her, her father was closed inside, so Hana don't have close people that can support her. Her aunt Mei tried to help her, but Hana don't listen to her. Hana hated Iwagakure ninjas, and from that moment, she swore, that she will kill each Iwagakure ninja, when she faced with them. Hana was always alone, but now she don't drink, she don't do anything, she just was a true ninja: no feeling, no emotions, just missions. Personality When Hana was a kid, she was a friendly and cheerful person, who liked playing and be with friends. It's not strange, because she always been loved, always had friends. She had a lot of energy, so she was everywhere.Her favorite game was playing the ninja, she was always acting like her aunt Mei, Mei was an example of her, and Hana wanted become like Mei. Hana is a cheerful person who is almost always smiling, even when she is mad, sad or going to kill someone. Because of this trait of her, her parents always say, that she is like her aunt Mei Terumi. Hana never looked sad, she is a kind person, who doesn't like conflicts, although then she is angry or have a strong opinion, she can fight with those, who oppose her. Also, when Hana become genin, she wasn't very polite, she likes to insult others, and feel better for all. After the chūnin exams, she understood, that she is not that perfect as she thought. She began to respect others since then. In battle she is calm, courageous and has a sharp mind. She never gave up feelings, no matter how hard it is. Also, sometimes she can be uncontrolled and unpredictable. When she become jounin, she become more polite, she didnt insult others anymore. Hana is very interesting in history of Kirigakure, she is very clever and knows a lot about Kirigakure, and other hidden villages, their clans and stronger ninjas. Appearance Hana is a tall and thin, light-skinned girl. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, purple hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. Hana's eyes are golden-amber color. In Part I, her hair was short, in Part II, her hair is much longer. In Part I, she wore black blouse with short sleeves, and on her wore light black tunic that was cut off on the sides, above the knees and belted at the waist. Also, she wore black gloves to the elbows, and fishnet on her thighs. She wore bandages on the her calfs, and black sandals, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. When she's not on mission she wore a purple blouse and purple skirt, also black sandals. In Pre-Shipuuden series she wore black blouse with short sleeves, and grey skirt. She also wore black gloves and bandages to the elbows, black sandals, and black tights. Her puprle hair was in a low ponytail. In Part II, she wears just a black dress, fishnet on her elbows and knees. Also she wears black gloves and black long boots. In Part II she wears not black, but blue forehead protector at her forehead. When she's not on mission, she wears a purple skirt and purple blouse, she didn't wears gloves and fishnet, and her hair is not in ponytail. Her official outfit is a Kirigakure's Flak jacket and long grey pant, also black sandals. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she wore the standard uniform of the Alliance, a Kirigakure flak jacket and Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector at her forehead. Abilities Hana is a high skilled kunoichi, who always characterized by specific skills. In Part I, she already had high ninjutsu skills, but then she didn't completely had tajutsu and genjutsu skills. In Part II, she mastering her taijutsu and genjutsu abilities, and now has high ninjutsu and taijutsu skills, and middle-level genjutsu skills. Now she can uses three genjutsu techniques: Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death, Illusionary Mist and String Bean Binding Illusion. Also, now she is completely mastering her kekkei genkai, Lava Release and Boil Release. She also can use two clone techniques: Earth Release Shadow Clone and Water Clone Technique. Her sensei Hoshi said, that she is really good ninja, because she is able to fight with her teammates. Summoning Technique The first time when she uses Summoning Technique, was then her sensei Hoshi told about this technique. He's says, what she can use summon animals in battle, like her allies. Sensei helping her to sign summoning contract with Hawks. In the Chūnin exams, she uses hawks in second phase of exams, and third phase of exams, when she fight with Hisashi. Hana always summon a Giant Hawk, named Jinsokuna (迅速な, Jinsokuna , English "Quick") Later, she by herself sign summoning contract with Tigers. That she could summon the Tigers, she uses the summon sign on her right wrist. Later, Hana almost always summon just Tigers, the reason why is unknown. She can summon a tigers who a middle size, and always summon them, but when she fought in serious fight, she summon a Giant Tiger, who is a Tigers Chief, named Hageshi (激しい, Hageshī, English "Fierce") Nature Transformation After when her parents said to her that she can use Lava and Boil releases, Hana learned, that she can use three basics elements. She can uses Earth Release, Fire Release and Water Release. Hana uses two Fire techniques, four Earth, and four Water techniques. Also, she can use Hidden Mist Technique to obscure the movements of herself and her allies. When she combines Fire and Earth releases, allows her to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing Hana to attack again while the enemy is distracted. Also, she can use this element like armours, then she envelops her entire body in a coating of lava that enhances the damage of their physical attacks. Due to the extreme heat generated by the lava, she is capable of burning the target without coming into direct contact with them. When Hana simultaneously using Water and Fire natures, allows her to use Boil Release ninjutsu, such as releasing a corrosive mist that can burn away almost anything it touches. She has suggested she has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques and she is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Stats Part I Land of Sea Arc Hana's team traveled to the Land of the Sea, and there met Konoha team, which consisted Anko, Shino, Ino and Naruto. Team Hoshi there have a mission, it was not associated with Konoha team mission. During that mission, then they coming back to Kirigakure, Hisashi was captured by enemies. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc When the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi departed from village, Hana was concerned about her. She didn't was chosen as her guards, so Hana by herself departed from village with Team Hoshi new memebers, Isago (イサゴ, Isago) and Mahiru (マヒル, Mahiru), who have changed Hisashi and Roshi. They accommodated in the Land of Iron, and Hana again met Naruto. They had nothing to talk about, because everyone here had their own affairs, also, they are not well known each other, even though everyone who meet Naruto, became his friend. When Five Kage Summit was other, Hana come back too, and she met Mizukage and Tsuchikage Ōnoki and him guards. Hana remembered, what had done Iwagakure ninjas, and she wanted attacked them, but Mei stopped her. Mei says to her, what Five Kage decided to set up Allied Shinobi Forces. When Hana says, what she never be in allie with Iwagakure shinobi, because, in the past they broke the alliance between Kirigakure and Iwagakure. Also, they killed her teammate Roshi, her sister and mother. She said, that she does not trust them. But she was surprised, when Tsuchikage Onoki apologized to her for what Iwagakure had done to her village. He asked her to forgive him for that, ant asked don't get angry for Iwagakure ninjas for mistakes made in the past. Also, he's asked her to joined Allied Shinobi Forces, and fight in one side with Iwagakure ninjas. Hana was shocked, and Mei led her to forgive him, she says, what her mother wanted it. Hana forgived Tsuchikage, and she swore, what she fight in the Allied Shinobi Forces, to protecting everyone, even it cost her life, and she do it for her teammates, Hisashi and Roshi, her sister Kya, and her mother sake. Shinobi World War arc Hana in Shinobi World War was invited in the Third Division, led by Kakashi Hatake. When her division faces to the reincarnated three Kekkei Genkai shinobi, Haku, Gari and Pakura, also the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. When Pakura and Gari are then used as mediums to summon the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist to overwhelm the enemy. Accomplishing this, both retreat to a safe distance to await further orders, as the swordsmen begin their concealed massacre. Hana quickly observed, that they are dissapear, and she searching Pakura. When she found her, she fought with her. Hana after long battle defeated Pakura, and when appeared others Third Division shinobi, they selead Pakura. After Third Division defeated all rencarnated shinobi, Hana with others goes to Naruto place, where his fight with masked man. Trivia *Hana's name means "Flower" and the kanji for "Terumī" means "shining beauty". *Hana wishes to fight her Sensei Hoshi and her father *Hana's favourite food are dango's, while her least favourite food are fish *Hana's hobby's are; walking, traveling, training and going to the hotsprings. *Hana has completed 158 official missions in total: 24 D-rank, 25 C-rank, 55 B-rank, 49 A-rank, 5 S-rank. *Hana is famed as the "Kiri's Purple Fire", because of her purple hair, and for that, that she uses fire and lava releases. *Hana's favourite phrase is "The Purple Flower never loses her blossoms.". Quotes *(To Hoshi) "I want to be a second women Mizukage, like my aunt Mei! " *(To Mei Terumī after them friendly fight) "Wow! You are amazing! I want to be like you! No... I want to be stronger than you! You see, the next time when we fight, I will defeat you!" *(To Ōnoki) "No, it will never happen! I will never be allied with you. Because... Because in the past you broke alliance between us villages. Because.. Because you killed my teammates, my little sister, and my mom! " *(To herself) " For now... I swear. I swear, that I fight in Allied Shinobi forces, to protecting everyone. I swear... I swear that I protect those both jinchūriki. And I swear... And I swear, that I do this all for my teammates, Hisashi and Roshi, my little sister Kya, and my mother sake! " *(To reincarnated Pakura) " No! I will never give up! Because... Because I swore... And I will respect this promise, no matter what! That's why... That's why I will defeat you! " *(To Kya) "It doesn't matter who you are... It matters, who you want to become..." Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Kirigakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL